Let's Play!
by 0-NiGhTmaRe-0
Summary: Kagome and Sango are the new girls at Tokyo High! When meeting new enemies and new friend’s can be over whelming! But starting a band and having love and drama is way different. Can these two possibly make it? RxR
1. oh what the hell?

**Zaps-Chan: This is a high school fanfic! Just enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters!**

**Summery: Kagome and Sango are the new girls at Tokyo High! When meeting new enemies and new friend's can be over whelming! But starting a band and having love and drama is way different. Can these two possibly make it? RxR**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) Original P.O.V (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Pst, Kagome!" Sango whispered while poking her sisters' side making her giggle a little.

"What?" Kagome muttered while turning around in her bed.

"It's time to get up." Sango whispered.

"What time is it?" Kagome moaned out. Not even seeing the sun come up yet.

"It's five o'clock in the morning." Sango said stepping back a few steps.

"What?!" Kagome yelled trying to stand up, but having her sheets twisting around her legs and her winding up on the floor with a big 'thud'.

"Ouchy!" Kagome hissed. "Why so early in the morning Sango?" Kagome whined.

"Tokyo? First day of school, remember?" Sango said with her arms waving in the air.

"Ooohhhh…" She finally remembered.

Kagome then glanced at Sango. "You're not dressed yet?"

"Well duh! The alarm just went off few minutes ago!" Sango said, walking out of Kagome's room.

"Humph. Well sorry!" Kagome yelled, crossing her arms while still on the floor. "Well this isn't getting me anywhere! Guess I'll go take a shower."

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Kagome Higerashi! Hurry you fat ass up! People has to take shower's to!" Sango yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done! It's not my fault I fell in the shower!" Kagome yelled back.

"Well hurry! We can't be late to school on the first day! Mama said if we were then we'd be grounded!" Sango answered back.

"Yikes!" Kagome said while opening the door. "See all done! Go take you're shower while I get dressed."

"Finally you're done!" Sango said yanking Kagome out of the shower.

"Meany!" Kagome yelled and stuck her tongue at the shut door then walked away.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Sango-Chan," Kagome sung out. "Are you ready?" Kagome finished while bursting in Sango's room, with Sango half dressed.

"Kagome," Sango screeched. "Get out!" Sango yelled.

"Well fine!" Kagome stepped out of the room with the door still open. "I'm out now!"

"Kagome, get out and close my door!" Sango screeched.

"Fine, now I don't feel loved!" Kagome pouted, walking back into her room to get the rest of her things

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Kagome, we don't have much time till school! We need to hurry!" Sango said bursting into Kagome's room.

"Are you serious?!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes!" Sango shouted back.

Kagome grabbed her book bag and put on her black vans, then grabbed her skateboard.

"Go get you're bike out of the shed and meet me up front!" Kagome said running down the stairs while Sango fallowed, but went out a different way.

"Toast, toast, toast, must get the toast!" Kagome chanted while running into the kitchen. She grabbed two toasts and yelled, "We're leaving Mama! Bye!"

"Be careful dear!"

Kagome ran to the front door to the outside and saw Sango waiting for her on her bike.

She ran to Sango and put her skateboard next to Sango's bike. "Here." Kagome handed Sango the toast.

"Not hungry."

"What? You mean I got this toast for now reason!" Kagome yelled and threw both toast across the street.

"You got everything?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, do you?"

"Yuppers, let's roll!" Kagome cheered, getting on her skateboard.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Woot, we made it!" Sango cheered while locking up her bike.

"And few minutes to spare!" Kagome cheered also.

"Let's go." Sango said standing up while looking up towards the entrance of the school.

They both hooked arms and walked towards the front doors.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, let's get goin'!" Sango answered back.

Then they both opened the front doors. What they didn't expect was the biggest surprise of they're life.

"Oh what the hell…" Kagome yelled while both of they're eyes widened.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Zaps-Chan: Okie dokie artie chokie! Here's the first chappy! I'm also going to delete the story What Could Happen, and put the ideas from that story into this one!**

**Now…PRESS THE BUTTON OR I'LL UNLEASH MY FLYING, HUMAN EATING, PURPLE MONKEY'S ON YOU!!**


	2. missal set, get ready, fire!

Zaps-Chan: Here's the second chapter of Let's Play

**Zaps-Chan: Here's the second chapter of Let's Play! There's no important things to say so…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters!**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) Original P.O.V (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_Last time…_

"_Then they both opened the front doors. What they didn't expect was the biggest surprise of they're life._

"_Oh what the hell…" Kagome yelled while both of they're eyes widened._

_Now…_

"This was NOT what I wanted! Fuck this I'm going back home!" Kagome said turning around, not watching where she was going.

She bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" Kagome yelled standing up.

"YOU need to watch where YOU go wench!" The gruff voice yelled back.

"WENCH! MY name is NOT wench buddy! It's KA-GO-ME, Kagome!" She yelled back even louder, even attracting a crowed.

Kagome glared at the stranger then towards the crowd. "And you!" She pointed her index finger at the crowd. "Need to stay clear of me and my sister! Got it? Or you all are going to have some problems concerning me and my fist!" The Kagome turned back to Sango and grabbed her arm walking off leaving everyone shocked.

"Almost everyone is all sluts, preps, and jocks! I can't believe this!" Kagome yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Just calm down Kagome, with that threat you sent them they probably won't even bother you." Sango said trying to reason with her sister.

"Yea, but I saw our cousin in the crowd!"

"What cousin? Mainly every cousin I know is cool…except…oh my god! NO!"

"YES! SHE'S HERE! KIKYO!!"

"Oh my god, this can't happen!" Sango yelled.

"We should go get our schedule…" Kagome said forgetting about the subject that they were just on.

"What? That was random." Sango told her.

"Yea, but it's true. We need our schedule."

"True, well let's get going."

Then both girls walked away towards the front office.

"Sango?"

"Yes Kags?"

"Where's the front office?"

"I don't know." Sango said while tapping her chin.

Kagome sighed and started to walk and saw that one dude she crashed into this morning. "There's that one dude Sango!" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome…don't start anything."

"I'm not. If he starts it then I finish it, it's only right. Plus I'm only asking for directions." Kagome said while walking away and Sango not to far behind, just in case.

"Hey, dude with the red shirt!" Kagome yelled waving her hand trying to get his attention while running to him.

"What do you want now?"

"I wanted to know how you get to the front office."

"To bad 'cause I'm not tellin'."

"What?!" Kagome asked starting to get aggravated. "You know what. You're not even worth it." Kagome then walked off finding another dude that looked similar to the other one.

He had silver hair and gold eyes. Then he was wearing a black shirt and some baggy blue jeans with black and white checkered vans.

"Hey, dude with the silver hair and black shirt!" Kagome started to walk towards him with Sango next to her.

Kagome ran up to him and asked the same question. "Do you know where the front office is?"

"Why should I answer you?" He asked with out any emotion.

"The reason why is because you look like the most normal person here except for some of the people surrounding that jackass over there." Kagome stated while pointing to the other guy with silver hair.

She saw the guy sigh. "Next hall on the right go all the way down there and it should be on the left with a big sign that says front office."

"Thanks…Hey, what's you're name?"

He sighed again, but answered. "Sesshoumaru Taisho. Also the one you call 'jackass' is my half-brother Inuyasha."

"Oh, I feel sorry for you. I'm Kagome Higerashi and this is my sister Sango Higerashi."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru was about to walk off but Kagome started to say something else.

"One more thing, you're name is to long so I'm gonna give you a nickname! What about the name Fluffy?"

"No."

"Maru?"

"No."

"Fluffy it is then!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Maru is fine."

"Yes!" Kagome hugged him and grabbed Sango and ran off towards the office, leaving a shocked Sesshoumaru.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Let me see Sango!" Kagome whined.

"Only if you let me see you're schedule first!" Sango argued back.

"Fine, be that way then!" Kagome handed Sango her schedule and started to tap her black vans on the floor.

"Oh wow!"

"What?"

"Cool!"

"What is it?"

"This is awesome!"

"What is it Sango?!"

"This is amazing!"

Kagome had enough. She ran to Sango and tackled her to the ground and yelled at her. "What is it Sango?!"

All she got for an answer was a laughing.

"Damnit Sango!" Kagome yelled at her and snatched the schedules and stood and started to run.

"Kagome! I need my schedule!"

"Well come and get it then!"

"You're going to make us late to class!"

"Fine! I'm gonna give it back because I don't want to get grounded when we just moved here! I still want to 'explore' the city!"

"You just want to find the best club, arcade, and where the best chili dogs are!"

"And?"

"Ugh. Just give me my schedule."

Kagome gave her the schedule and they both looked at them.

"We nearly have the same classes!" Kagome cheered.

"Except math, I have enriched math and you just have regular math and we may gym same period but you have different course of gym. You have C and I have D."

"Still we nearly have the same class!"

"Mmmhmm, come on we got to get the back seats of the class. There is no way I'm sitting in the front with all the sluts."

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome saluted and looped her arm with Sango's and walked towards they're ELA class. ((A/N: Just to let you know that's one of my classes. It's English and language arts in one class period which is actually two normal classes. It's real complicated at first though.))

When they entered they were nearly the first people in the class.

"Yes! No one is in the back yet! Come on Sango!" Kagome said while pulling Sango towards the seat in the corner of the back next to the window.

Kagome sat in the one in the corner and Sango sat in front of her.

'Poke, poke, poke, poke.' "Pst, Sango!" Kagome whispered.

"What do you want?"

"We have to watch out for Kikyo. You know how she's a sneaky bitch!" Kagome whispered again, watching the door.

"I don't think she'll have this cl—" Before Sango could finish Kagome jumped into her seat and screamed.

"NO FUCKING WAY!! YOU HAVE THIS CLASS!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!" Kagome yelled getting attention from the small amount of people that are in the class.

Then Sango turned around and nearly screamed. "No way…" Sango gasped. "IT'S DAWN OF THE SLUTS ALL OVER AGAIN!!" Sango and Kagome screamed.

"Oh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do? Hit me with you're skateboard?" Kikyo snarled back.

"No! It might get some slut disease on it. Like, I don't know, AIDS! Plus, you won't want to mess with me! Do you even know why Sango, Mama, Souta, Kohaku, and I moved to gramps shrine?"

"Yes." Kikyo whispered and walked to her seat quietly. What Sango and Kagome never knew was that Kikyo was making a top slut secret plan.

"She's planning something." Sango whispered to Kagome while jumping off of her seat.

"Nah, she's too stupid to think." Kagome answered jumping down after Sango.

"We'll see." Sango said while shaking her head.

"Oi, wench, that's my seat!" A very familiar voice said.

"You're point?" Kagome asked standing up out of _her_ seat.

"My point is get out of it." Inuyasha yelled stomping his foot. ((A/N: Sounds gay doesn't it? Exactly what I wanted xD))

"Psh, find a new one then 'cause I claimed this one." Kagome said back in a calm voice.

"KAGOME, WATCH OUT!" Sango yelled. When Kagome tensed she felt something on her butt.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A MONSTER TOUCHING MY ASS!" Kagome yelled swinging her arm around slapping the offender in the face. When she hit him she put to much force in it and the guy went flying into the wall, falling unconscious.

"Oh, my bad, didn't mean to do it that hard." Kagome said while walking up to the guy when he woke up.

"Ugh, that was the hardest slap I have ever had." The guy groaned out.

"Psh, you think mine was bad you should see Sango's! She's like super strong! She's like, like SUPER WOMAN!" Kagome yelled out.

"Kagome, be quiet!" Sango yelled at her.

Kagome stuck her tongue at Sango and turned back towards the guy getting an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Just never do that again or I will do that harder." Kagome said with a scary calm voice. "Well, my name is Kagome Higerashi!" Kagome smiled switching emotions quick.

"Miroku Hoshi." The guy named Miroku stuck out his hand for her to shake. Kagome just stared at it.

"I don't know where that's been." Kagome said just staring at his hand, then up to him.

"You wound me so Kagome!" He said with false hurt voice.

"Mmmhmm, sure I do." Kagome turned around and headed to her seat.

"You with the puppy ears, I call a truce." Kagome said while sitting in her seat holding out her hand.

"Fine then, it's a truce." Inuyasha said while shaking her hand, then sitting down in the seat beside her.

"I'm Kagome Higerashi." Kagome said getting out her drawing book, waiting for the teacher.

"Inuyasha Taisho." He replied while looking for his notebook.

"I know. I met you half-brother. He showed me where the front office was." Kagome said while drawing a skateboard deck.

"You mean Fluffy?"

"Why can you call him Fluffy?" Kagome whined.

"Because I'm his half-brother and I don't give a shit what he says about it." Inuyasha said while puffing out his chest.

"Well I call him Maru!" Kagome shot back at him, while throwing a pencil top eraser at him.

"Hey, what was that for?" He yelled while throwing it back at her but missing and hitting Sango instead.

"What's the big idea?!" Sango yelled at him while Kagome covered her mouth from laughing.

Sango then threw it, but missed Inuyasha when he ducked and hit Miroku which was sitting in front of Inuyasha.

"What tha—"Miroku got cut off when Kagome fell out of her sitting laughing.

"Oh…my….god, that is funny!" Kagome said between breaths. Then she stopped automatically when she was pelted with erasers.

"Hey, that actually hurts!" Kagome whined while picking them up, saving them for something during class.

"What are you going to do with those Kagome?" Sango asked while narrowing her eyes.

"It's my super top secret evil plan!" Kagome told them while setting them on her desk and looking around for someone.

"Found target," Kagome whispered while setting one between her thumb and index finger. "Missal set, get ready, fire!" Kagome flicked it hard with her other hand and hit Kikyo in the back of the head.

Before Kikyo could turn around Kagome hid the other pencil top erasers and started to talk about random stuff to Sango.

"I made a new sketch of a skateboard that I plan on making." Kagome said while trying all her might from giggling like a mad man.

When she glanced at Kikyo, she was starting to turn around. "Ha, I was right on target!"

"Now I see you're evil plan. Bug Kikyo to death the whole school year." Sango said while eyeing Kagome. "At least it isn't anyone else."

"Wrong Sango, it's 'bug the sluts to death the whole school year'!" Kagome said while laughing.

Before Kagome could set another missal to hit Kikyo the teacher walked in. "Alright class, settle down. If you do not know we have two new students. They're name's are Kagome and Sango Higerashi. Will you two stand up and introduce your self?"

Kagome and Sango stood up and waved.

"Alright, I'm Kagome Higerashi. I'm a senior, even though I'm young, but oh well. Um, I make skateboards and of course I skate. Anyone have questions?" One girl raised her hand that had a super mini skirt and a to tight of a shirt that was white obviously showing her bra.

"Aren't you that one girl that got kicked out of school by beating up like four or so girls?"

"That got this far? Wow. Well, yup! That's meh!" Kagome said while sitting down and waving towards Sango.

"Well, I'm Sango Higerashi. I'm a senior; I'm a year older then Kagome. I'm a bike rider; I usually help Kagome with her skateboards, except when it's like a top secret thing. She does that a lot. But anyways, I don't skate just do tricks with bikes. Umm, does anyone have questions?"

Miroku raised his hand and walked over towards Sango. He got on one knee and took Sango's hand. "Will you bear my child?"

Sango turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Warned ya!" Kagome yelled.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Sango yelled and slapped him, but not hard like Kagome did.

"That wasn't that hard Kagome. I thought she was strong." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"She is but I want to know why she didn't hit him as hard she normally does." Kagome whispered back.

"Well that's enough of that, get out your book and turn to page 183 and answer problems 1 though 50." The class groaned, but did as said.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Zaps-Chan: I'm going to stop here. I'm nearly done with the Can This Love Be revising story, but I don't think I'll be updating any time soon because if you've been watching the weather hurricane Ike is heading towards Texas. It's path is right where I live and it sucks ass!**

**So if I never update ever again that means I died! Ok that was over dramatic, but still!! I'm just warning you if I don't update anytime soon it's because I lost my internet in hurricane Ike.**

**Wish me luck going threw the hurricane!! Later**

**-Zaps**

**Now…PRESS THE BUTTON OR I'LL UNLEASH MY FLYING, HUMAN EATING, PURPLE MONKEY'S ON YOU!!**


	3. eewww it's slober!

Zaps-Chan: Hola people

**Zaps-Chan: Hola people! Here is the next chapter for, Let's Play!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha.**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())Sesshoumaru's P.O.V(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

'_What a strange girl. I wonder if I have any classes with her.'_ Sesshoumaru thought while walking towards his forth period class, math.

He actually wanted enriched math but when he went to get his schedule changed they said that the class was full so he got stuck with regular math.

When he walked in he found someone sitting in his seat. He couldn't see the person's face, because of the hair blocking his view.

When he walked over towards the seat he looked at what the person was doing. The person was drawing skateboard decks and was pretty good at it.

When the person never noticed him standing there he growled. The person never flinched not even finding a hint of fear. He poked the person and growled. Still didn't even move.

Was the person even alive? One way to find out, "Move, you're in my seat."

Finally the person said something. "Correction, this is _my_ seat. Anyways what's with people and the back corner seat?" The said person looked up and her frown became a smile.

"Hey Maru, what are you doing?" She asked, going back to her drawing.

"You need to move." He commanded.

"Sorry, but no can do. The reason why I can't move is because the sluts never sit in the back corner seat, but sit in any other seat. If I do sit somewhere else I might catch something." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Move, now." He commanded once more.

"I don't even get a pretty please?" Kagome whined, while picking up her stuff. "Just to let you know though, if I catch something I'm sending Sango and my little evil men on you. You can't even see them and you'll know that they're there because they'll pinch you all day."

All Sesshoumaru did was nod and sat down.

Few minutes of math class went by. Kagome introduced her self. What I didn't expect was her sneezing. _'achoo!'_ Could be heard threw the class, then a sniffle. Then three more sneezes and a sniffle.

"I told ya that I'll catch something!" She said with a stuffed up nose.

Maybe I should let her sit here. She doesn't sound to well. "The main reason why I sit in the corner seat is because I won't get sick! All these perfumes these sluts put on get to me." She whispered to me.

The next ten to fifteen minutes wound up to Kagome sneezing before the teacher sent her to the nurse.

Like I said, maybe I should move.

Before she came back I moved seats. I moved to the one beside the corner seat. Then I moved all her stuff to the corner seat.

I was actually surprised with myself. I shouldn't have cared if she got sick or not, but she was the only girl that never hit on me when she saw me. Maybe we could be friends.

I'll ask later…maybe.

When she came back she smiled at me and said thank you. She still had the sniffles, but not as bad. I wonder if she's allergic to the toxics that are in the perfume.

I ripped out a sheet of notebook paper out of my journal and wrote her.

_Are you allergic to perfume?_

I tossed it onto her desk and started to work on my math work while waiting for her to write back.

_**My mom actually took me to the doctor and he said that I wasn't allergic to anything. I don't know why, but it's probably the smell of it. I've sneezed a couple of times today. They put it on to strong I guess. I can't stand the smell so I don't wear any…**_

She tossed it back to me and she actually had neat hand writing. It looked like cursive but it wasn't.

_I know how you feel. You don't have it as bad as me. I'm a demon remember._

_**I know. I sensed it when I first saw you. I'm a miko! xP just don't tell anyone!**_

_You are? I don't sense any._

_**It's another one of my super top secrets! **_

_Hn. You want to be friends?_

_**That was random…but sure!**_

Kagome tossed the note back to me when the bell rung. I put the note away and grabbed my shoulder book bag and waited for Kagome.

"Hey Maru, what lunch do you have?" Kagome asked putting her homework in her shoulder book bag.

"B lunch, why?" Does she have the same?

"Cool! I have the same lunch as you! Who do you sit with?"

"I sit with the baseball team and few other people. I don't really talk to them though."

"Oh, do you mind if I and Sango sit with you? We don't have no where's to sit really."

"That's fine with me."

"Well, my next class is gym. What do you have next?"

"I have gym next."

"Alright, I have to find Sango. Do you know where enriched math is?"

"Yes I do."

"We, let's go!" Kagome said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me while I was giving directions out.

"Do these people have a staring problem or something?" Kagome asked me while looking at all of the people staring at us. Kagome go aggravated by it and glared at them.

"It's because you're holding my hand." I said while tugging at Kagome's hand.

"Oh." Kagome let go of my hand and blushed a little bit.

What surprised me was that I missed the warmth her hand gave off and how it fit inside my hand.

'_Am I falling for her? I barely even know here!'_ I thought for a bit longer, and then I was cut out of them when I heard Kagome scream.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled and I nearly flinched when I heard that deafening slap.

"WAIT! You're not Miroku!" Kagome yelled once again. I was about to go deaf with her yelling. She can be loud when she wants to!

"Of course I'm not. I don't go after every girl, because right now I have my eyes set on you." The guy with long black wavy hair and red eyes said, trying to act all seductive.

The guy got Kagome's hand and kissed the knuckles. "My name is Naraku, my sweet."

"OMIGOSH! SLOBER! EEEWWWWW!! MARU, HE KISSED MY HAND! IT HAS SLOBER ALL ON IT NOW!! EEEEWWWWW!!" Kagome yelled while wiping her hand on her pants.

Then I saw Sango walk up towards us and saw Kagome fling herself at her. "HE'S TRYING TO SEDUCE ME SANGO!!"

Then anger showed on Sango's face. Alright, mental note: never get Sango mad.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked while clenching her teeth together.

"He tried to seduce me!" I could tell that Sango heard enough. She stalked over towards Naraku and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he fell to his knees clutching where he just got kicked.

"Never mess with my little sister!" Sango yelled and grabbed a cheering Kagome and started to drag her, but stopped when she heard Kagome's name being called.

"Kagome?" I heard someone call out her name. I looked towards my right and saw, my father?

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Zaps-Chan: Ha! Naraku will get beat up some more in the next chapter! Well I updated before the hurricane hit and I'm already working on the next chapter!**

**It's supposed to hit tomorrow or sometime I think. Me and my friends are hoping it destroys the school!**

**Well until next time!**

**-Zaps**

**Now…PRESS THE BUTTON OR I'LL UNLEASH MY FLYING, HUMAN EATING, PURPLE MONKEY'S ON YOU!!**


	4. Late to class!

**Zaps-Chan: The hurricane is only about a day and a half away!! I swear, the news is saying that it'll be like hurricane Katrina that hit Louisiana or worse then that!**

**On top of that, my house might get destroyed or something because it's like 17 years old! Oh, if I don't update anytime soon it's because I died or I just lost my internet!**

**Well, enough of that for now. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters from the anime or manga.**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())Original P.O.V.(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_Earlier…_

"_Never mess with my little sister!" Sango yelled and grabbed a cheering Kagome and started to drag her, but stopped when she heard Kagome's name being called._

"_Kagome?" I heard someone call out her name. I looked towards my right and saw, my father?_

_Now…_

"Who are you?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt!" The guy said while waving both of his hands in the air. "I'm Touga! You're supposed to remember me! You're father and I joined companies, so you saw me countless of times!"

Kagome's heart clenched when her father was mentioned but never showed it, but this however never got passed Sesshoumaru.

"Touga? You've gotten old!" Kagome yelled while running up to Touga.

"I resent that!" He pouted but hugged the girl back.

"Well, how's the company running?" Kagome asked.

"It's running handy dandy!" Toga cheered, which made Kagome laugh.

"Father, why are you here?" Sesshoumaru spoke up. This caught Kagome's attention.

"Father? He's you're father Maru?" She asked with another confused look.

"Yes, he is my father." Sesshoumaru told her. "Now, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm looking for the team and telling them that we have baseball practice."

"I thought that was tomorrow." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yes, but it's also today." Then a smile came to Toga's lips. "I made pizza and I wanted the team to try it!"

Sesshoumaru groaned and glared at his father. "The last time we tried the pizza the whole team was out of school for a whole week." He growled out.

"What's wrong with his pizza?" Sango and Kagome asked.

"It's the most disgusting thing you'll ever taste, trust me."

"That was harsh!" Toga yelled.

"It's true though. I won't be surprised when the team runs away from you're pizza."

Kagome turned around from the voice. "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?"

"Trying to get to class, you know we're about ten minutes late, right?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Oh well." Kagome said while shrugging. "We have an excuse though. Father came and distracted us. It always works." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "And this time it's true."

"Well then, let's get going!" Sango said. While walking towards they're class.

"Hey Inu, what class do you have?"

"Gym, what class do you have?"

"Same."

"Alright, do you have a sparing partner?"

"Sparing partner? They allow that?" Kagome asked getting a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yup, we do it as a warm up."

"Oooo, then let's go! I want to spare with Maru!" Kagome said with en evil smirk on her lips.

"You shouldn't do that Kagome, he's the one that never has been defeated." Inuyasha warned her.

"Pshaw, till today! You have just seen an example on what I could do!" Kagome said.

"Alright, I warned you!" Inuyasha said and walked off.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

When they got there the teacher wasn't even there yet, which surprised Kagome.

"There sure are some slow teachers. This teacher is late, My third period teacher was sleeping while drooling on his desk!"

"You're point?"

"It just makes this school a whole lot cooler! Sango remind me to never get into to much trouble about fighting!" Kagome cheered.

"They allow fights here." Inuyasha pointed out. "Just don't kill the person you're fighting."

"Are you serious?" Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yup."

"This school is amazing! That means I can beat up the sluts and not even get in trouble ever again!"

"What do you mean 'ever again'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Kagome here beat up some people that got on her nerves at our last school and surprisingly I got in between it helping her out and which got us both kicked out." Sango said, like she said it to many times already.

"One had a broken nose which made her cry because she just had it done. Stupid snobby bitch deserved it." Kagome said while glaring at the floor.

"What did she do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, _she_ didn't do it, her brother did it because she told him to. He beat up my little brothers, Souta and Kohaku. When I went to him he nearly pissed himself. Then he told me that his sister told him to do it because she didn't like me. So the next day I beat her up and few others. It was her little slut posse. They were so annoying. One ran out the hall crying, because she was afraid that she was going to die or something."

"Sorry I'm late class!" The teacher said while running up towards the gym. "I heard that I have two new students, so I had to get they're uniforms. Will the two new students step up please?"

Kagome and Sango walked towards the coach and got they're uniforms and went to the girl's locker room.

"These shorts are way to short for my taste." Kagome said while trying to pull the shorts down a little bit.

"Yes, they are." Sango said while mimicking Kagome's movement's of trying to pull down the shorts. "The shirt doesn't help either. Even though it's big and loose, it makes it look like we aren't wearing any shorts."

"It's a good thing Miroku doesn't have this class…" Sango stopped when she opened the locker room door and nearly started to pull her hair in frustration.

"Of all classes he has to be in here!" Sango blurted out.

When they reached the guys, the girls glared at Miroku. "Don't you dare try anything monk." Sango and Kagome growled out, stopping Miroku in his pursue to touch both of they're bottoms.

All he did was laugh nervously and hid behind Inuyasha.

The class grew quiet when the whistle blew. "Alright, it's sparing day! Since these two are new they get to go first. Kagome Higerashi, choose who to spare with!"

"I pick Maru!" Kagome cheered.

Everyone started to whisper but stopped when Kagome glared at them.

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked up. "Get ready to loose." He whispered to her.

"Sure, can we fight with weapons?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, just don't kill each other." The coach responded.

"Alright then." Kagome then stuck her hand out and a sword appeared in front of her leaving a shocked Sesshoumaru.

The sword was black but the handle of the sword was a dark blue color with silver vines swarming around it.

Kagome smiled and ran her hand over the blade. "This one is my favorite. Do you know what it's called?"

"Why won't you enlighten me?"

"It's called Hotaru no Kasumi. It's my favorite sword that was given to me by my father. It's very reliable during fights. With one powerful swing of it and it could kill you within a second." Kagome said while looking at the sword.

"Well enough of my talking, are you ready to fight?"

"Yes." Was the only word that came from Sesshoumaru's mouth.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and pointed it down towards the ground.

A few seconds past with each other staring at each other and Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it any longer. He started to run towards Kagome with his sword to his side, ready to strike.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Zaps-Chan: Muwhahahahahahaha!! Cliffy! Thank you for all the reviews!! If you review more you might get another chapter!!**

**I would have kept going but I have to help my parents set up for the hurricane!! Well, Ja ne!**

**-Zaps**

**Now…PRESS THE BUTTON OR I'LL UNLEASH MY FLYING, HUMAN EATING, PURPLE MONKEY'S ON YOU!!**


	5. i am back! :D

**I am back! :]**

**I am so terribly sorry for just up and leaving all of my readers like that. When ever I read a review for my story I thought I would cry because I knew I couldn't update with the things going on in my life. I would love to thank every single one of you that stuck by with my stories, thank you so much.**

**But I need to discuss some things with yall, I'll be moving to a different account. It's my best friends account and we'll be sharing. I'll still update my stories that I have going on but they'll be on her account.**

**Also, Can This Love Be will be a project me and her will be working on together because I've come to the conclusion that I need her help. The writers block has gotten to me big time on that story. The story My Little Wolf is my own project and I will be updating that today! Just give me some time and it'll be up, but on her account.**

**Before I forget my best friends account is miTbackWord, and miT wants to say hi.**

**Hello! :D**

**So I guess this is all I have to say, bye bye everyone and I hope you all will keep on reading my stories!**


End file.
